


Perpetual Vote

by SweetHannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clexa, Clexa Triwizard AU, Epic, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Multi, Rivalry, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHannah/pseuds/SweetHannah
Summary: Years have passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort, defeated by the forces of good that now rule the wizarding world. But in the shadows, another force rises and a new prophecy warns of a definite clash between the forces of darkness and light. Dumbledore's Army needs to find out who is who if they want to win the war.
Relationships: And Many More - Relationship, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/ Lily Luna Potter, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Raven Reyes, Clarke/Lexa/Lily Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Perpetual Vote

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first job here. This story is posted on another website, but it is in another language. Well, I'm a Brazilian trying to write in English.  
> So, excuse any mistake and have fun!

YEARS BEFORE

\- They know about the prophecy. - Neville Longbottom entered the former Blacks' apartment, where the Dumbledore's Army base works.

\- And how did it happen? - Hermione Granger asked as she straightened her hair in discomfort.

\- It is not the most difficult thing in the world to discover prophecies today, Hermione. - Harry replied his friend while adjusting his glasses under his nose.

And there were the most active wizards of the former Voldemort resistance rebels: Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Luna Scamander, Lee Jordan, Padma Patil and Susan Bones. The group was meeting in an emergency regime to discuss the developments of the latest events in the wizarding world. Purist movements have resurfaced across Europe after rumors that a new dark lord would emerge to command wizards in the so-called war of wars.

But the prophecy in question was incomplete and the armada only knew part of it: "that, just as the new dark lord would appear, so would his opponent: the one who would command the resistance army". According to the message: light and dark were destined to face each other in a duel in which one would dominate the other. The world would then experience centuries of peace or darkness according to the winner. It was not revealed in the prophecy who the two opponents would be, but there was other minor information that hinted at the identity of these great wizards. If he knew, for example, that the two would be the same age, would have a birthday in the near future, one of them would be destined for the home of the brave. The other? There were no clues.

\- Do they know who is who? - Susan Bones, the only one who belonged to Huffepluff at the summit and a portion specialist, analyzed the list of students who would join Hogwarts that year.

\- No. But they know what we know. - Neville confided. - Draco said that purists have plans for possible wizards.

\- One of them belongs to the house of the brave, the other will be brilliant but discreet. Both are born in the first lunar cycle of autumn on the 10th anniversary of Voldemort's fall. One on the side of darkness and the other on the side of light. The survivor will be the new leader, and his heirs will perpetuate his legacy. - Hermione read the prophecy again and went back to reviewing the list of new students. - We have nine people born on the date of the prophecy.

\- But you can't tell who will be drawn to Gryffindor. - George wailed. - I know it's selfish, but I'm glad my twins are out of this. I would hate for that weight to fall on their shoulders.

\- Actually, I thought of a way to cheat on the other side, at least as it says to one of the boys. We can confuse them and buy time. Luna looked at her companions with pale blue eyes. - We need to ensure that the hat does not select any of these students for Gryffindor.

\- So, are you suggesting that we manipulate the prophecy? Hermione's mouth fell open.

\- Prophecies depend a lot on interpretation, Mione. Much of it happens, but not in the way it was initially interpreted. Luna shrugged. - Harry was probably not the original boy of the prophecy, Nell was the boy. But you-know-who got it wrong and changed some of the events by accidentally making Harry a horcrux. We may not be able to avoid war, but we can create conditions to gain advantages. To prepare whoever is on our side.

\- How do we know that Gryffindor will be ours? Hermione asked.

\- We don't know, but it's like I said, we can interpret the prophecy in this way and bet our chips.

\- How will that be possible? - Hermione remained disbelieving. - Just talk to him! With the hat! - Luna remained indifferent to the disbelieving looks of the others.

...

The newcomers entered the huge Hogwarts hall for the first time. Many were frightened to observe the number of students distributed at the four tables in their homes. The teachers were intimidating, even Principal Minerva. As gentle as the old lady's welcome speech was, Minerva did not disguise her austerity in her posture. The sorting hat started to speak, in a speech that brought something new every year. Then, one by one, the novice students sat on the bench and were chosen. Among them, Lily Luna Potter, who finally joined the older brothers and cousins in Gryffindor. She smiled widely and sat down between Al Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley. He only regretted that a year would pass without having his cousin Hugo around.

\- This year will be spectacular! - Rose smiled at her cousin. - I will be able to teach you everything you need to know about Hogwarts.

Lily smiled widely. He loved his cousin and admired her for joining the Gryffindor team as one of the best catchers of recent years. Lily dreamed of a chance to participate in the selection for the Quidditch team. I wanted to be a professional player in the same position as her mother. The girl grew up hearing stories of how Harry was a fantastic catcher, who could also have been a professional if he hadn't chosen to become an auror. But she found the position incredibly boring, and she really preferred to score goals, just like her mother.

Lily was literate at home, by her mother and grandmother. Her relationship was basically with her own family, and at parties with the children of members of Dumbledore's Army. Not everyone was her age. The Scamander twins were younger, Nell's son was a toddler, Cho Chang's niece, was the same age, but not pleasant. Monty Green, on the other hand, was a nice guy, but he stayed with the Ravenclaws.

Lily looked at the rest of the houses, trying to locate the beginners who had recently been with her. He saw John Murphy in Slytherin, and he thought it was the perfect place for the cold, ass-faced boy. Lily knew Murphy from sporting events when she accompanied her mother. The boy was completely indifferent to Lily's presence at the time. There were other children who caught Lily's attention. The smiling and playful brunette who went to Ravenclaw, beside her was another girl, also brunette with extremely expressive and curious green eyes, also had Echo, who was the daughter of the Teles, a family of Irish origin. There was the tall, very handsome boy, called Bellamy Blake, who went to Hufflepuff. He was beside two others: a brunette with long hair and a black boy with thinning hair. He didn't find them interesting. He looked at the archrival table. That was when his eyes first met that of a snow-white girl, with wavy blond hair, firm features, with piercing blue eyes and a smug smile. What was her name again? The memory failed him. But it was a beautiful girl who suddenly made a face at Lily and showed her tongue. Harry Potter's daughter looked away and avoided staring at the Slytherins' table for the rest of the night.

...

After the selection, Neville and Minerva, who knew the plan existed, transported the selector hat to the safe in which it was kept with other valuable magical objects from Hogwarts. Nine were students who were born in the prophecy date range: John Murphy, Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake, Lexa Woods, Finn Collins, Miranda Larson, Raven Reyes, Michael Crew and Monty Green.

\- Who should be a Gryffindor? - Minerva asked the hat.

\- All but John Murphy, Raven Reyes and Lexa Woods. As you asked me, I referred you to the second best option.

Neville checked the list.

\- Griffin was moved to Slytherin, while Blake and Collins were relocated to Hufflepuff. Everyone else went to Ravenclaw. Interesting.

\- I believe we have a good sense of who might be the next you-know-who. Neville scoffed. - What will we do, director? - We watch for now, Neville. We have to be very careful with the hasty conclusions. We have possibilities to identify one of them, not the other.

\- By Merlin, two of them went to Slytherin, years ago that no one good left Slytherin!

\- Isn't Draco on our side? - Minerva pondered.

\- Nobody trusts Draco entirely!

\- Just like anyone, except Dumbledore, trusted Severus. Don't you remember, Neville?

\- Professor Snape was different.

\- How different?

\- He was smart and protected Harry because he loved his mother. Draco loves no one on our side, Minerva. There is no reason for him to be faithful.

\- Only time will tell.

...

Clarke Griffin entered Slytherin's girls' dormitory for first and second year students. The place was very well organized, clean and spacious, with a huge stained glass with the symbol of the house. The space was divided into a series of small separate rooms with partitions. Each “room” had two beds and two small closets. Clarke hadn't made friends with anyone in the house, but she knew some girls who were selected for Slytherin. One of them was Anya Lachman, whose father was a mediwizard and worked with Abby Griffin in St. Mungo’s. Despite the proximity of their parents, the girls did not consider themselves friends. Clarke found Anya arrogant, too proud of the family's long line of thoroughbreds. Griffins were also traditional and came from a long line of thoroughbreds. But they were migrant wizards from Australia. In other words: the lineage didn't matter because they were nothing more than foreigners in the eyes of European wizards of traditional lineages. Not even the fact that Clarke was representative of the second generation of the British family was relevant.

\- If you want, you can share a room with me. - Clarke looked at the girl who was speaking to him.

\- My name is Alexandria Woods. - He reached out to greet the girl who looked completely out of place.

\- Clarke Griffin.

\- You don't seem very comfortable. - Lexa said while putting her things on the bed on the right side

\- It's just that my best friend went to another house. We made a lot of plans and now ... we have been separated.

\- Who's your friend?

\- Raven Reyes. She went to Ravenclaw.

\- Ravenclaw? Home to all the weirdos at Hogwarts, in my view. - One of the girls joined the conversation. - It is very clear who is the winner and who is the loser. You shouldn't worry about that, Griffin. If you are here, it is because you are destined for greatness.

Clarke stared at the girl with blond hair and affected gestures. This was Josephine Lightbourne, who came from an extremely wealthy Scottish family. The two knew each other by sight at the society parties that Clarke's stepfather dragged the family from time to time. Josephine was a clumsy, needy girl who thought she could buy friends.

\- Perhaps. - He replied quietly while accommodating his things.

\- Ignore Joseohine. She has less brains. - Lexa smiled.

\- Is what it seems. - Clarke placed the suitcase on the side of the room he would occupy and inspected the closet that seemed too small.

\- Sixth and seventh year girls do extension spells. - Lexa commented. - But you have to pay five galleons.

\- Maybe we can do that without paying.

\- It's an advanced spell.

\- But what is taught, right?

\- Well, yes, but with a lot of restrictions. Beginners like us couldn't

\- Give me until the end of this year that I can do it. - Clarke cocked his nose.

\- We will see.

\- Want to bet?

\- And what do I get? - She raised an eyebrow.

\- Get a bigger closet to store everything you want, and I won't charge you anything - Clarke winked at his possible friend - But the question here is what I will get.

\- And what would it be?

\- You can pay me with official material from Puddlemere United.

\- Puddlemere? - Lexa raised an eyebrow.

\- Aren't you Woods? Doesn't your father own half of the Puddlemere? Or does Ginny Potter's column in the Daily Prophet pass on false information?

\- That would be overkill.

\- Of course her father owns the Puddlemere United. - Josephine joined the conversation.

\- My father is the president of the team, not the only owner. - the girl rolled her eyes. - Griffin ... interesting ... Sorry, but I don't remember seeing you before. Are you the first in your family to study at Hogwarts?

\- No, my mother studied here before. She was a Ravenclaw.

\- And your father?

\- My father is Canadian. - He took a deep breath.

\- Oh, did he go to Ilvermorny? I heard a lot about this school.

\- No ... - Clarke continued looking at the floor. - He didn't go to any of those big schools.

\- Because Clarke is a half-blood! - Anya Lachman, in the next room, shot with a half smile on her face. - Her father is Muggle. She is still the daughter of divorced parents. My father works with her mother at the hospital. He told me everything he needed to know about her. I was told to be nice, but I don't know.

Clarke heard the burst of laughter echo in the room, and it made the blood boil. She could conjure up the little bit that came from the tip of her ebony and dragon wand. Or even several other little magicians that she learned on her own as she prepared to enter Hogwarts. He knew he was much better than all these girls put together, but he preferred to take a deep breath and swallow his pride. I didn't want to make enemies on the first day at Hogwarts, especially since I knew I would have to live with them for the next seven years. I was smart enough to do field reconnaissance first.

He saw that Lexa was the only one who was not laughing. She even rolled her eyes and shook her head, as if silently calling the other girls stupid or stupid. Clarke smiled a little and waved to her likely new friend. Got the message.

\- So Griffin, do you support Puddlemere United? - Lexa asked, cutting the subject started by Anya.

\- What? Not! I don't cheer for the Puddlemere. I'm a proud one!

\- Portree? - Lexa was surprised. - Then why the hell would you want sports equipment from another team?

\- My friend Raven supports them, and I owe her a bet. And there's that saying "if you owe a Reyes, you have to pay", then ... - Lexa nodded with a smile on the corner of her lips.

...

Bellamy Blake looked at the bed she would occupy in Hufflepuff's male dorm. At 11, he was already a handsome, tall boy with a charming smile, but at that moment he had kicked his bed in total disappointment, he was not entirely happy with the selection. He thought he should go to Gryffindor, like his father, a home he considered to be one of the winners. Hufflepuff was the home of the losers. If you weren't brave enough, smart enough, or powerful enough, that was your place: the failings of the underdog.

\- How did this happen? Bellamy whispered to himself.

\- It's not so bad. - Finn Collins took possession of the bed next door. - The dorm is nothing like the cold, wet hole I had imagined. It's comfortable here.

\- It's not Gryffindor! - Bellamy was still convinced that this was his place.

\- Who cares about the Potters and Weasleys club? - Finn tried to list the good things. - I think it's cool that we stayed in the same house. You and I will be the kings of Quidditch.

\- I can't believe Monty is a Ravenclaw! Blake sat on the bed and began to relax with the light conversation with the old friend. - Nobody imagined that a guy who eats explosive ear wax candies would go to the big house?

\- Really ... who knew?

...

After a few weeks of class, groups of friends began to be established among the freshmen. Lily Potter was supported by her brothers and cousins, but she soon managed to form her own circle of friendship. He always walked with Gaia Porter, the black girl with a great sense of loyalty. Bellamy and Finn already had a group formed before Hogwarts that not only remained, but also grew. In addition to Monty the two friends made friends with Lincoln. No one had understood how the boy with such a rebellious demeanor had been selected for Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. Another established group was formed by Lexa Woods, Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes. The trio occasionally received Josephine's company, but in essence, the three were inseparable.

The Ravenclaws seemed very close, especially Luna Hilker, Echo Teles and Sonny Beaver, who always went together. There was the impetuosity that connected them, and they all supported the same Quidditch team: they were all Montrose Magpies. Echo and Sonny dreamed of playing professionally, and looked forward to being able to participate in the tryouts for vacant positions on the home team. Luna, unlike the other two, loved the game, but as a fan, especially after the changes in the rules that made the matches shorter and more dynamic.

Neville Longbottom was the main member of A.D designed to observe students closely. As a teacher, he tended to sympathize more with Bellamy Blake because he was a little flustered, as he was at that age, and was the student who most showed interest in the discipline he taught. But the teacher could not be fooled. There were other students on his radar. One would be the savior, the other destroyer.

In the first few weeks, Clarke proved to be the most skilled among the chosen ones, but still had no indication of interest in power. Bellamy, on the other hand, wanted to be admired. He liked to be a volunteer in the tasks, to be the leader of the group, and he always tried to do his best, even when clearly he was not the most talented person for the task. Lexa had pride as the main capital sin, she was competitive and Finn Collins was altruistic and eccentric. In a way, he very much resembled Luna's way of being.

...

The first incident occurred in the third month of school, when temperatures began to drop and winter announced its arrival. After flying lessons, it used to be an extra activity for first-year students for students to practice Quidditch. Quidditch had undergone many modifications in the past decade to make it more dynamic and competitive, as well as making it more attractive for radio broadcasts. Now the sport was practiced in up to four times of 55 minutes, with a five-minute break between them for water and technical guidance. Each goal was still worth 10 points, and the snitch capture, 150 points. If the catcher was unable to catch the snitch over the course of nearly four hours, the game would end in time.

There was only one significant difference between the official materials of the amateurs, apart from the power of the brooms: the amateur bludgers were made of solid wood with a three-centimeter iron core and an outer layer of leather. It was with the amateur material that the first year children played.

Clarke and Lexa went to the arena and met with Raven, who was with Monty, Sonny and Echo. Lily Potter was also there along with the almost inseparable Gaia Porter, as well as Bellamy Blake and Finn Collins.

\- We will form two teams. - Professor Vienne took the lead. - Who wants to play in the catcher position? - Three people raised their hands. Observing the scenario, he continued - Let's do the following: the candidates in each position stay together. - And indicated the positions. - Here the gunners. Here the scouts and here the goalkeepers. - She was pleased to see that only two people applied as goalkeepers. - Well ... the goalkeepers will choose the teams.

Lily smiled and stayed in the gunners' group, which also had Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes and Sonny. One of the candidate goalkeepers was Bellamy Blake and the other, John Murphy, Slytherin. Each would choose alternately, but diversity of houses existed only in one of the teams.

Murphy's team included Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes and Netunos Black as top scorers. Lexa Woods as a catcher. And the Goyle twin brothers as scouts. Only Raven was not a Slytherin. She was only nominated because Clarke practically ordered Murphy to choose her.

On the other team, in addition to Bellamy, Lily Potter, Finn collins and Sonny were chosen as top scorers. And Monty Green as the catcher, Sonny Beaver and Echo Teles as scouts. The other students stayed as reserves and would start playing in the next game of recreation.

The teacher explained the rules to the free beginners to play and released the balls. The game got off to a terrible start due to the inexperience of the students. Many thought that they understood Quidditch just by watching the championship or playing with friends in the backyard, but the fact was that playing complete and with the appropriate equipment, in a field of official dimensions, was very different. Passing in mid-flight was much more complex and difficult than you could imagine. Clarke let the quaffle slip away on his first attempt. Bellamy took a goal in the first weak shot, almost unintentionally, made by Raven. The only one who seemed to know exactly what to do on the field was Lily. She made five consecutive goals in individual plays. It was no wonder, he had a mother who was a professional player, in addition to the cousins and brother who were part of the Gryffindor team: Lily was the only one with some regular practice in the sport, besides Alexandria Woods.

Clarke was irritated when the opposing team expanded the score to 80 to 20 in less than 15 minutes. He looked at Lexa, who was just circling the field, sometimes watching the game (bad), sometimes trying to visualize the snitch. Clarke took a sip and made an individual move, completely ignoring the teammates' requests to pass the ball. Lily tried to mark it, but took an unlikely dribble, with Clarke spinning over it to get rid of the mark. Because of that, he scored the most beautiful goal of the match and went out celebrating in an exaggerated way. Lily was disconcerted and the rest of the team was angry with the opponent.

In the next attack, the inexperienced Finn was hit by the Bludger and needed to be replaced. Raven managed to recapture the Quaffle after an inaccurate throw from Sonny and passed it on to Clarke, who once again scored and celebrated ostensibly. 80 to 40. Lily, irritated, made a simple play with Sonny who ended up scoring a goal. To vent, he celebrated in an exaggerated way near Clarke, who got angry. Sips in the hands of Netunus. He tried to pass it to Raven, but Lily intercepted it. She flew towards the opposing rings, already knowing that Murphy was a very weak goalkeeper and that the chances of scoring were great. Suddenly, he was taken illegally by Clarke. The sips slipped out of him. Lack. Strong discussion. In the meantime, Lexa picked up the snitch. Game over!

\- Better luck next time, loser! - Clarke teased Lily before celebrating with Lexa and Raven.

\- Don't think it means you have talent, Griffin. This was just a freshman recreation game. Joining the home team is another story.

\- Speak as if you already have a place reserved, Potter. - And turned to her friends, purposely ignoring the other girl. - But that's no surprise, considering the Potters and Weasleys think they own Gryffindor.

\- You are an idiot! - Lily shouted, turning her back on the trio of friends.

Clarke, Lexa and Raven laughed at Lily's attitude and ignored everyone else. As the students left the field, they didn't even notice that the game had a teacher in the audience. Neville watched the students' behavior closely and continued to ponder.

The trio formed by Clarke, Lexa and Raven was unbearably hellish. In the transition from 11 to 12 years old, the girls were discovering not only their abilities, but also the changes in their bodies, personalities and vanities. Raven was a defiant mind that thought differently from the rest. She thought faster than anyone else at school, she had an extraordinary dosing instinct. There was no better student in arithmancy in all of Hogwarts. Lexa was a dedicated student in all subjects, but far from being considered extraordinary in any of them. Clarke was lazy for most subjects except in defense against dark art and in spells, in which she showed extraordinary talent.

The three were vain in different ways. Clarke discovered his own sexuality when he was attracted to both girls and boys. She was also the most vain and showed this with concern for having impeccable hair, lipstick on her lips, and very well painted nails. Clarke influenced the other two on the issue of vanity, although Lexa didn't care much about props. Raven, when she was not in school uniform, dressed exceptionally well, always in tune with the best of young witch fashion.

To the despair of their colleagues, the girls were not afraid to assert themselves. They got ready with other students in the first and even second years, although they did not dare to touch the older ones. Thanks to the fateful quidditch game among beginners, the trio's preferred victims were Lily Potter and Gaia Porter. The pair of friends could not neglect that they became the victim of small pranks articulated especially by Clarke. As much as the Gryffindors tried to fight back, that trio managed to get out most of the time, thanks to the unique combination of their talents.

One day, when spring was at its height and already showing signs that summer would soon come, Clarke planned the mother of prank calls against rival Gryffindors, especially against Lily. She and Lexa slipped out of the dormitory at dawn and installed sulfur bombs bought at the Weaslesy's store across the Gryffindor table. They insisted on being one of the first students to go to breakfast and waited for their favorite victim. As soon as Lily sat down at the table in the company of Gaia, plus her brothers and cousins, Clarke pulled the trigger. The bombs exploded in perfect harmony, spreading food, juice, cutlery and crockery to all sides. Not to mention the stinky green smoke that was concentrated on the Gryfindor table. The shouting was general. Slytherin's entire table was contorted with laughter, but the students in the other houses were perplexed. What Clarke and Lexa did not calculate was that students could really get hurt by the small splinters and the agitation because of the stench. Lily came out dirty with food, but Rose Weasley suffered a small cut on her forehead. Nothing serious, but enough to arouse the students' anger and indignation.

Principal Minerva, along with other teachers and older students, including prefects and mayors, rushed to help the Gryffindors. Neville cast a spell to suck in the stinky smoke and improve the odor in the hall, and then check on the students' well-being. Bellamy Blake and Lily Potter had no doubts as to the author of the disastrous hoax and ran after Clarke and Lexa.

\- Locomotor mortis! - Bellamy pronounced pronouncement against Clarke, but the spell came out so weak that the girl had no problem blocking it.

\- Evanesco! - It was Lily's turn to pronounce. The spell was stronger with her, yet Clarke was skilled enough to nullify it and, consequently, protect Lexa.

\- Expelliamus! Griffin chanted then, disarming Lily.

There was a moment of silence and admiration. Lily's eyes widened as she saw her wand slip out of their hands and fly to the Hufflepuff table, which was right next to it.

\- Expelliamus! - It was James Potter's turn to chant. He and the group that formed the Gryffindor Quidditch team approached and disarmed all three young men involved in the fight.

Instead of appeasing, the group took advantage of the greater experience to get Lily out of trouble. James grabbed Clarke by the collar of his uniform shirt.

\- Did you do that? He asked firmly. - Answer Griffin, before things get worse for you.

\- What if it was me?

\- So you're worse than you could imagine. Can't you see your joke hurt people? You are a reckless girl.

\- James ... - He heard Professor Neville's firm voice. - Drop Griffin. If anyone is going to solve this problem, it is us, the teachers. If you want to be useful, go help your colleagues. - James dropped the blonde, whose reaction was to fix the clothes. Griffin, Woods, Malfoy, Goyle, Nott. Follow me, please. - Called all Slytherin students who used to be involved in prank calls and confusions. In order not to be unfair, Neville thought about later calling students from other houses also known for not being easy and bullying, as was the case with Lincoln.

\- You don't need to summon all these people, professor. - Clarke said seriously, as he never had before. - I did all this.

Lexa started to speak up, after all, it was basically her idea, but Clarke gestured for her to be quiet. Neville looked at the student and pointed out of the room towards the principal's office. The student walked with heavy feet. Seeing that the prank really hurt people took away all the fun. She was ushered into the principal's office and waited with Professor Neville until Principal Minerva arrived.

Neville and Minerva just didn't expel the Griffin girl because they needed to have her under their noses. In return, she was grounded every day for the rest of the school year.

...

\- Griffin is bad! - Neville said with conviction during the meeting with the members of Dumbledore's Army. - I'm sure she is the future dark lord.

\- What we do know is that she likes to make prank calls. Harry considered. - Big Deal. George and Fred were always making fun of everyone, especially the disaffected. It doesn't make someone bad.

\- It was not for nothing that the hat put her on Slytherin! Neville ignored his friend's consideration and continued. - It was the closest option. Well, I say this, Harry, she really became one of them.

\- Will be? My father, Sirius Black and Lupine practiced bullying against Snape. I saw Snape's memories: they were terrible assaults. This is what led Snape to practice dark arts. It is not a side that I am proud of my father, but it makes a point: young people do stupid things, and they will not become stupid adults. Clarke Griffin is only 11 years old. They are all only 11 years old.

\- The cases are not always similar, Harry. - Hermione pondered. - Sometimes it's just someone bad.

\- I know Mione ... I am aware that Griffin's last joke hurt Rose, although it was nothing serious. But think from another angle: someone bad and a coward would not take responsibility for the deed that would pay him a severe punishment: he would hide and still make someone else take the blame. I fear the wolf much more in sheepskin. It is not because the others have done nothing suspicious that we should automatically assume that they are the good guys and Griffin the villain. We must not forget that all are essentially Gryffindors, therefore, naturally impetuous. It is entirely our fault that they are not in uniform.

\- What's your theory then, Harry? Neville asked.

\- That a future motivation, an event that has not yet happened, is what can make one become the savior of the wizarding world and the other, the new leader of darkness. That nothing is defined yet.

\- What kind of event? Neville insisted.

\- I have no idea, friend. All we can do is stay vigilant and protect everyone with the same care.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the mistakes. This is my first fic in English. I hope you like it and leave comments.  
> So, what did you think?


End file.
